


Alpha Pro Tempore

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek leaves for a few days to visit Laura in New York. Since Derek is the Alpha and Stiles is his mate, Stiles becomes the official head of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Pro Tempore

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about the pack that hasn't really been done before. Hope ya'al like it!

          Derek throws his suitcase in the back of the Camaro and shuts the trunk. Stiles is standing to the side of the car with his arms crossed, looking very disappointed. "I don't know why you couldn't have brought me. I want to see New York. Plus, you'd be getting some!"

          Derek chuckles as he heads over to Stiles. He grabs Stiles, lifts him up, spins him around, and places a kiss on his lips before setting him back down. "She's _my_ sister, Stiles. And I want to see her. Plus I have this really obnoxious boyfriend who's been driving me up the walls,..."

          Stiles playfully (and gently) smacks him in the face before pushing himself away from Derek. "I see how it is," Stiles says as he walks away. Derek runs over to him, and hugs him behind. Stiles tries to break free but they both fall into the grass. Derek gives Stiles a playful, slobbery kiss on the cheek. "Ewwwwwwwww, I've been slimed." They both laugh and Derek helps Stiles get back up. They hug each other for a long time, just holding each other in silence.

          "I will miss you, Stiles. It's only for a week, and you'll see Laura at Thanksgiving and Christmas. She'll be here a whole two months," Derek said while cupping Stiles's face, looking him in the eyes, and reassuring him everything will be okay.

          "I don't care about her, I just don't want to be away from you," Stiles pouted.

          "I'll make sure to tell her that," Derek said with a smile. 

          Stiles's eyes grew large with panic. "Please don't," he whispered. Derek gave Stiles one more kiss, this time on his forehead before heading into the car. Stiles stood by the window.

          "Stiles, remember. I'm going to be so far away from the pack that they will not feel my presence as the Alpha. This is usually called abandonment. When the Alpha and the second highest ranking werewolf abandon the pack, they all become Omegas. This is why you need to stay behind. Since you're my mate, you are officially the second highest ranked member of the pack. While I'm gone you are the Alpha Pro Tempore which means you are a temporary Alpha. You can command them, make them submit. They're going to be around you a lot because the presence of an Alpha calms them, makes them happier. We probably won't be able to do that thing over the phone because A) you'll be surrounded and B) my sister will hear me." Stiles frowned, and Derek stuck his head out of the window so Stiles could lean down and give him one final kiss. "I love you, Stiles."

          Stiles's face lit up. "I love you too, Derek." And just like that, Derek drove off and Stiles was in charge of the pack.

* * *

          Stiles stayed in the Hale house that week since the pack liked to hang out there the most. Isaac and Cora  were the only werewolves that actually lived there with Derek since Scott, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd all had families; but they all did there share of spending the nights. Stiles quickly discovered why too. One time, Erica and Boyd entered the living room from down the stairs looking slightly spent. Stiles noticed how the other werewolves looked embarrassed. Scott brought his shirt over his nose and Stiles assumed the smell of sex was overpowering. And Stiles one time accidentally walked in on Isaac and Scott mid-coitus. It was embarrassing for all three of them, and Isaac couldn't look Stiles in the eyes the rest of the day. He was like a bashful little deer.

          Nothing was really out of the ordinary, except for the fact Jackson didn't spend a lot of time at the Hale house. Stiles knew it was because Jackson didn't like him, and Stiles was okay with it. But Stiles was shocked at 1 in the morning when Jackson entered Derek's room and climbed into bed with Stiles.

          "I don't want to hear it, Stilinski," Jackson said as he roughly punched the pillows to fluff them up before angrily wrapping himself up in the comforter. At first Jackson was on the far end of the bed, not looking at Stiles, but as time passed Jackson got slowly inched his way closer to Stiles until Jackson was spooning Stiles, holding onto him snugly. "I'm only doing this because I'm having pack withdrawal. I didn't take you being an Alpha seriously. I need an Alpha."

          "Don't worry about it, Jackson. Just go to sleep," Stiles said. Stiles woke up to an empty bed and everyone teasing Jackson that he smelled like Stiles. Jackson wasn't too happy, but Stiles just patted him on the back to let him know it was okay.

          Isaac wasn't ashamaed about it. They were all having a movie marathon in the living room and Isaac pinned Stiles between him and the arm rest. Isaac just leaned on Stiles and sat through every movie with a giant smile on his face. Stiles didn't mind at all. He was happy Isaac was comfortable. Stiles was amused by the glares Scott was sending Stiles. Scott had to sit my himself on the recliner while Cora was lying down on the two-thirds of the couch Stiles and Isaac left open and 'Berica' was occupying the loveseat. (Jackson was harassed too much about sleeping with Stiles that he went home.)

          "Scott, why so melancholy? Is it because your best friend is getting away with stealing your man candy?" Erica teased as she threw popcorn at him from across the room. Scott just pouted more before Stiles decided to play along. He put his hand under Isaac's face to life his head up.

          "Oh, Isaac," Stiles said out-of-breath because (for some odd reason) that was how they talked in old romances. "I can't take not being with you anymore." And Stiles got close to Isaac's face and actually licked him from the side of his chin to his ear. Erica, Boyd, and Cora went into laughing fits when Isaac scrunched his face in disgust and turned a deep, dark red. Scott got up and marched over to Stiles, using his werewolf strength to pick Stiles up, and drop him onto the recliner. Scott sat by Isaac and grabbed him protectively.

          "I'm telling Derek," Scott pouted.

          "He'll find it funny," Stiles replied.

          The next day, Erica decided her and Cora decided they need Girl's Night In. What Stiles thought would be a day of the two of them painting each other's nails and reading gossip magazines in Derek's bed became a marathon of Mario Kart and Call of Duty. Apparently back when Erica was human and mostly ill, she spent all her time playing videogames and scrolling through Tumblr in the dark. Erica really opened up to Stiles and Cora. She didn't have the self-esteem in the past. And as soon as she was a werewolf she went on a shopping spree and got a bunch of slutty clothes to make herself feel better. She said it did, for a while, and then she realized people only cared about her tits and not her so she toned it down a bit. She still really loved her makeup because she _never_  used it before she was a werewolf but she dresses more comfortably than before. She said she doesn't need to be the bombshell anymore because now she has Boyd (she still loves her leather jackets, though, and won't give them up). Erica makes a joke that Stiles could have had "all this" and they laugh. He gives Erica a big hug and Erica says that Stiles will always be "her Batman". Cora tells Stiles that she's happy he and her brother are mates because they're a really good couple and she thanks Stiles for making Derek's life better. All three of them cried that day, but they made a pact not to tell anyone they did.

          On Day Five, Lydia invited Stiles, Scott, and Allison over for a barbeque. Jackson is there and so is Danny. Lydia is confused as to why Jackson willingly sits by Stiles but Scott tells her the situation in her ear and she laughs. Jackson glares at Scott and Stiles thinks he told her about the sleeping arrangement they had the other night. Danny is oblivious to what's going on and eats his veggie burger. Lydia sits by Allison and Scott almost chokes on his water when Allison brings up Isaac.

          "Come on, Scott," Allison said. "We _did_ date. I _do_ know you."

          "Allison can I give you a list of straight guys I like so you can sleep with them and turn them gay for me?" Danny asks. Stiles and Jackson laugh at the comment, Scott is trying really hard to keep a poker face, and Lydia and Allison's jaws both drop. Allison picks up a handful of messy baked beans and throws them at Danny. The beans splash on his face and barbeque sauce falls onto his shirt. "This was a forty dollar shirt, Allison!"

          "Lesson learned. Don't talk about my vagina," Allison replied.

          Danny grabbed a handful of chips and threw them at Allison. This time Lydia grabbed food as well, and suddenly the whole table erupted in a food fight. Jackson instinctively tackled Stiles to the ground and was on top of him, protecting him from the food that was flying in the air. Stiles felt that Jackson was hard and Jackson turned deep dark red. "Let's not talk about this either," he said firmly.

          "Okay," Stiles said. It wasn't an issue.

          Boyd asked Stiles to come with him and Isaac to the gym the next day because Boyd had spent the least time with Stiles. Stiles was impressed at how much Boyd could bench press, although Boyd was probably only doing half what he really could because the other gym patrons would have been freaked out by his inhuman strength. Isaac spotted for Stiles as Stiles lifted weights. He couldn't add much weight to the bar (in his defense that thing was already like, 45 pounds. He deserves _some_ credit). 

          Saturday was the last day Stiles was an Alpha. They had a bonfire at Jackson's house because they didn't think Derek would appreciate smelling fire and smoke when he got back home. Erica and Boyd were lying down on a blanket in the grass. Jackson had a loveseat/lawn chair combo and Isaac and Scott were cuddling with each other on that while wrapped up in a blanket. Danny and Stiles were playing volleyball against Lydia and Allison, men versus women style, and the boys were getting their asses handed to them. Cora and Jackson sat on the sidelines and watched.

          Derek got back home in the afternoon and was welcomed with open arms. Everyone told stories of everything that happened that week. Scott and Jackson were mostly not happy with the way the sleeping incident story and the couch stories were _obviously manipulated into making them look bad,_ and Derek did laugh at Stiles licking Isaac but warned Stiles not to do it again or Derek wouldn't do the _thing_ Stiles licked. Everyone made vomit noises, but laughed anyways. 

          "You make a great Alpha," Derek said as he reached for Stiles's hand to hold.

          "I learned from the best," Stiles said as he leaned in to kiss Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm not sure if this deserves a General or a Teen rating so please let me know! Also let me know what you thought about it! I tried my best! (I have a head-cannon that Danny is a vegetarian.)


End file.
